1. Field
This disclosure relates to networking devices and networking device drivers.
2. Background Information
Networks are typically constructed by coupling two or more computers to a data transmission medium, such as category 5 (CAT-5) networking cabling. These computers typically access the transmission medium through an input/output (I/O) device, such as a network interface card (NIC), and, typically, I/O device drivers control I/O devices. I/O devices typically operate within one or more layers of a protocol stack, and typically, a layer has one or more associated peer layers. I/O devices typically have a limited amount of resources available for transmitting data to a network. A need exists for a method to increase the efficiency of transmitting resources of an I/O device.